AnimalTales (Arthurandfriends Style)
Cast *Bob the Tomato - Arthur Read (Arthur) *Larry the Cucumber - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) *Junior Asparagus - Dumbo (Dumbo; 1941) *Archibald Asparagus - Winnie the Pooh *Lovey Asparagus - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Dad Asparagus - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Mom Asparagus - Winifred (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Laura Carrot - Lily (LeapFrog) *Lenny Carrot - Leap (LeapFrog) *Scooter - Ben Ali Gator (Fantasia) *Mr. Nezzer - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Mr. Lunt - Kaa (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Jimmy Gourd - Timon (The Lion King; 1994) *Jerry Gourd - Pumbaa (The Lion King; 1994) *Frankencelery - John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow (Pinocchio) *Pa Grape - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Ma Grape - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Tom Grape - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Rosie Grape - Marie (The Aristocats) *Jean-Claude - Flap (JumpStart 4th Grade) *Philippe - Bartok (Anastasia) *Percy Pea - José Carioca (Saludos Amigos) *Li'l Pea - Zazu (The Lion King; 1994) *George - Robin Hood *Annie - Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar) *The Scallions - Iago (Aladdin; 1992), Banzai (The Lion King; 1994), and Tick-Tock Crocodile (Peter Pan) *Qwerty - The Pink Panther *Goliath - The Cave of Wonders (Aladdin; 1992) *The Peach - Rafiki (The Lion King; 1994) *Art Bigotti - Snagglepuss *Fib - Lucifer (Cinderella; 1950) *Fib (Medium Size) - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Fib (Monster Form) - Beast (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Buzz-Saw Louie - King Julien (Madagascar) *Madame Blueberry - Francine Frensky (Arthur) *Petunia Rhubarb - Maggie Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) *Apollo Gourd - Baloo (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Palmy the Palm Tree - Donkey (Shrek) *Khalil - Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) *Charlie Pincher - Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Blind Lemon - King Louie (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Bad Apple - Joanna the Goanna (The Rescuers Down Under) *Don Gourdon - SpongeBob SquarePants *Miss Achmetha - Terk (Tarzan) Gallery Grid-cell-13509-1418933302-5.jpg|Arthur Read as Bob the Tomato Guru Ant.png|Guru Ant as Larry the Cucumber Dumbo.JPG|Dumbo as Junior Asparagus Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Winnie the Pooh as Archibald Asparagus Kanga.png|Kanga as Lovey Asparagus Colonel hathi jungle book.jpg|Colonel Hathi as Dad Asparagus Char_21640.jpg|Winifred as Mom Asparagus LetterFactroy.avi 001885279.jpg|Lily as Laura Carrot Learn to Read at the Storybook Factory.avi 000655250.jpg|Leap as Lenny Carrot Ben Ali Gator.jpg|Ben Ali Gator as Scooter Shere Khan.jpg|Shere Khan as Mr. Nezzer Kaa (The Jungle Book).jpg|Kaa as Mr. Lunt Timon.jpg|Timon as Jimmy Gourd Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa as Jerry Gourd Honest John.jpg|John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow as Frankencelery Danny-1.jpg|Danny as Pa Grape Sawyer Cat.jpg|Sawyer as Ma Grape Oliver.jpg|Oliver as Tom Grape 258px-Aristocats165.jpg|Marie as Rosie Grape 4h flap sprite.png|Flap as Jean-Claude Bartok.jpg|Bartok as Philippe three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-3687.jpg|Jose Carioca as Percy Pea Zazu.png|Zazu as Li'l Pea Robin Hood.png|Robin Hood as George Marlene-penguins-of-madagascar-23311349-1280-717.jpg|Marlene as Annie Iago (Aladdin).jpg|Iago, Lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-2262.jpg|Banzai, and Tick Tock.jpg|Tick-Tock Crocodile as the Scallions Pink Panther.JPG|The Pink Panther as Qwerty The Cave of Wonders.jpg|The Cave of Wonders as Goliath Rafiki.jpg|Rafiki as the Peach Snagglepuss.png|Snagglepuss as Art Bigotti Lucifer.jpg|Lucifer as the Fib Prince John.jpg|Prince John as the Fib (Medium Size) Beautyandthebeast_3998.jpg|The Beast as the Fib (Monster Form) King Julien.jpg|King Julien as Buzz-Saw Louie Francine s2.png|Francine Frensky as Madame Blueberry Maggie Pesky.jpg|Maggie Pesky as Petunia Rhubarb Baloo smile.jpg|Baloo as Apollo Gourd NEW Donkey.png|Donkey as Palmy the Palm Tree Basil.jpg|Basil of Baker Street as Khalil Bagheera.jpg|Bagheera as Charlie Pincher King-louie.jpg|King Louie as the Blind Lemon Joanna.png|Joanna the Goanna as the Bad Apple SpongeBob in The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants as Don Gourdon Terk (Tarzan).jpg|Terk as Miss Achmetha Category:VeggieTales movie-spoofs Category:VeggieTales Movie Spoofs Category:Arthurandfriends